


Take Me In Your Arms

by BellarmyBlake



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hugs, Maggie dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Still during 1x04. A bit more physical contact between them.<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me In Your Arms

"No, Maggie, please don't go!" Charlie squeaked, her voice failing her. Maggie's eyes were sliding shut right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything. "No, _Maggie_!"

Hands gently tried to pry her away from Maggie's unmoving body, but she shook them off, throwing herself on top of Maggie. "Charlie!" someone said, pulling at her arm.

"No, NO!" Charlie yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Let me _go_!"

"Charlie, she's gone!" The hands finally managed to tear her away from Maggie.

Furious, she turned to see Nate holding her arms, looking pained. She broke completely. " _Let me go_!" she screamed, pounding on his chest with a very unknown to her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, this wasn't right, Maggie couldn't be dead... "Maggie!!!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Nate said gently, taking her blows without trying to stop her.

"DON'T!" she screamed, punching his chest as hard as she could. "She _can't_ be dead! Let. Me. GO!"

He didn't. His arms wrapped around her tightly, instead. "I'm so sorry, Charlie." he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Her strength left her just like that, and she stopped struggling. She sagged against him, her dams breaking. She sobbed loudly, burying her face against his chest. "She can't - "

"I'm sorry, Charlie." he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He kept whispering those words to her, holding her close to him. They were sitting on the floor, uncomfortable as hell but neither cared much. Miles and Aaron were standing around them, Aaron crying softly and Miles unmoving. Charlie hardly noticed. Nate's hold was tight, but comforting. His voice was soothing and calming, letting her cry into his shirt without complaining. He rocked her gently.

When her tears were finally dried out, Nate pushed her hair away from her face and looked at her. "I really am sorry, Charlie." he said.

"I know. Not your fault." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Charlie, we have to go." Miles said. His face was set, hard lines marring his face. "We don't have a lot of time." He was holding up handcuffs, and Nate sighed.

"Come on, man." he said exasperatedly. "I just saved your niece's life. Cut me some slack."

Miles began to snort but Charlie cut in. "He doesn't need that." she said, with a finality in her voice she had only ever heard in her mom's voice before. "He's right, Miles. He saved my life."

Miles looked astonished. "I just - " he shook his head. "Fine. Fine, but if he escapes or kills us all, it's on you, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head and chose to ignore him completely. Nate looked slightly amused. "You okay?" he said softly. "Good to go."

Charlie nodded bravely, swallowing down her grief and fear, and accepted Nate's outstretched hand. He pulled her up, and was about to let go when she gripped tighter. He looked surprised. "Please, don't let go just yet." she pleaded.

He squeezed her hand gently. "Alright. I gotcha."

They left the diner behind, and Nate held her hand as she took every painful step away from Maggie. It gave her just enough strength to keep going, and she was grateful for it. She wasn't sure yet if he was completely trustworthy, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!_  
>  **


End file.
